


I Just Need (To Feel Something)

by redhairgreeneyes (orphan_account)



Series: Sweet Insanity (Please Don't Abandon Me) [2]
Category: Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abused Wally West, M/M, Wally West is a Talon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redhairgreeneyes
Summary: Wally West doesn’t know when he stopped feeling things. Maybe it is just him
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Sweet Insanity (Please Don't Abandon Me) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666927
Kudos: 28





	I Just Need (To Feel Something)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who woke at 11 o’clock at night with the urge to write a sequel to The Court of Owls Wants You Dead(They’ll Send The Talon for Your Head)? This girl

Wally West doesn’t know when he stopped feeling things. Maybe he was born with feelings. A freak of a baby that just didn’t have emotions. It would make sense, he never was good at being normal. No, that couldn’t be true, he remembers being happy, then.

Wally West doesn’t know when he stopped feeling things. Maybe his father beat them out of him. The feelings just drained out along with the blood. It would make sense, his father did try to take everything from him. No that couldn’t be true, he remembers being sad, then.

Wally West doesn’t know when he stopped feeling things. Maybe he lost that ability when he gained his speed. They just went away to make room for his powers. It would make sense, it would be an eye for eye type of deal. No that couldn’t be true, he remembers being hopeful, then.

Wally West doesn’t know when he stopped feeling things. Maybe that went away along with his first love. They just dissolved along with his body. It would make sense, his brain shutting down a function to help him. No that couldn’t be true, he remembers being angry, then.

Wally West doesn’t know when he stopped feeling things. Maybe it was when he was kidnapped. The feelings were just taken too and never escaped. It would make sense, the shock of being kidnapped by his dead best friend removed them. No that couldn’t be true, he remembers being joyful, then.

Wally West doesn’t know when he stopped feeling things. Maybe it was during that year in the run. They were thrown out just like everything else that connected him to his old life. It would make sense, he was made to a totally new person and old him had emotions. No that couldn’t be true, he remembers being in love, then.

Wally West doesn’t know when he stopped feeling things. Maybe the process to becoming a Talon took them away. Talons are ruthless, uncaring soldiers. It would make sense, the process cuts up your brain. No that couldn’t be true, he remembers being terrified, then.

Wally West doesn’t know when he stopped feeling things. Maybe his first kill took them away. He went down a path he could never come back from then. It would make sense, that action tipped his soul into dark territory. No that couldn’t be true, he remembers being horrified, then.

Wally West doesn’t know when he stopped feeling things. Maybe it was one event or maybe it was many. All he knows is that he doesn’t feel anything, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Review, and read my other stories


End file.
